The present invention includes a restraint system for protecting at least one aircraft occupant, the aircraft including a cabin having at least one seat facing toward the center of the aircraft or seats generally facing in a direction generally perpendicular to the longitudinal center line of the aircraft; the restraint system includes a first airbag inflatable from a stored position to an inflated position, the airbag when inflated is located adjacent the seated occupant and located on a side of the occupant facing toward the front of the aircraft, the airbag reducing occupant movement toward the front of the aircraft and cushioning the occupant from an impact with adjacent aircraft structure, such as a wall or bulkhead and with another occupant who is adjacently seated.